ShadAmy
by bearbear13
Summary: It's Amy's birthday! XD Everyone forgets but a BIG surprise comes! R&R! :D


**Shaina: Hello!**

**Lexi: Hi now lets get with the story XD**

**Shaina: Okay, ShadAmy! Luv shadamy...**

**Lexi: Shadow, Amy ****and the rest**** belong to SEGA**

**Shaina: Enjoy :D**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

A pink hedgehog, Amy Rose, walked down the street, holding her head low because once again, her hero has declined her offer into her heart. She sighed as a chilly wind brushed across her fur, she shivered and rubbed her arms in hopes that it would warm her up a little.

Also, today was a special occasion, today was Amy Rose's birthday. She is now turning 18, she is an independent woman now. She slowly walked up to her pale, pink house and unlocked the door, she turned on the lights and-

"SUPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMY ROSE!"

Amy jumped back as the people screamed happy birthday to her. Everyone laughed as Amy's smile grew, she looked around her house and saw: Cream, Tails, Rouge, Knuckles, Blaze, Silver, Espio, Vector, Charmy, Sonic, Sally and even Shadow. That really surprised her that Shadow came.

Amy placed her hands on her hips and said, "Thank you everyone! How did you all manage to do this?"

Sonic walked up to her while pushing Shadow to her and responded, "We all forgot about your birthday until... This guy got us all together to make you happy tonight."

Amy stared at Shadow as he stood in front of her. He rubbed the back of his head while saying, "Well, It wasn't all me but, I knew today was your birthday so I got everyone together so we could have a good time."

Amy's eyes watered, she honestly thought Sonic put this together but turns out... Shadow did. He was the only one who remembered her birthday.

Amy hugged him and he hugged back and everyone cheered as Silver yelled, "Turn it up, Vector!"

Vector got behind the D.J. system and started playing: Wobble by V.I.C

Amy's jaw dropped as she saw all her friends dancing to the song, Cream was even dancing to the song! Amy laughed as Knuckles face turn red from Rouge's dancing.

Amy looked back at Shadow, she bit her bottom lip and asked, "You wanna dance?"

Shadow arched a brow with grin and said, "It's what ever the birthday girl wants."

Amy's cheeks turned pink as she grabbed Shadow's hand and dragged him to the dance floor. She placed Shadow in front of her, she turned and grabbed both his hands and placed them on her hips. She started to back up and she pushed her rear on his crotch.

Shadow's eyes went wide as his muzzle went red, he then sighed and tighten his grip on her rear and smirked. He moved along with Amy and the beat, after that song, Vector played: Smack that by Akon ft. Eminem

Shadow's smile grew as he smacked Amy's rear. Amy's cheeks turned a dark pink as she looked back and said, "Hey! Not to rough!"

Shadow laughed, "Sorry, I was just getting with the song."

Amy stood up straight and hugged Shadow, she thanked him, "Thank you so much for this party. I'm having a wonderful time."

Shadow smiled and said, "It was nothing, I also got you something."

Shadow pulled away from her and walked into the kitchen, a few moments later, he walked back to Amy his his hand behind his back.

Shadow said, "Amy... Happy birthday." He held out a box, she took it and unwrapped it and gasped, It was a jewelry box that had diamonds spelling 'Amy' on it.

Amy opened the box and out of all the loud music and laughing in the house, the only thing she heard was the music coming from the box as a ballerina spun around,

_Ting ta ting ta, ta ta ta ting ting ting ta ting ta ting_

Amy noticed something sitting at the bottom of the box, she reached in a pulled out a necklace with a silver heart locket, she opened the locket and a picture sat perfectly in place, it was a picture of Shadow and Amy when they were little kids, holding hands.

Amy closed the box as she looked up at Shadow with tears running down her cheeks, Shadow wiped her tears and said, "I love you, Rose."

Amy put the necklace in the box and gently set the box down on her coffee table, she ran over and jumped on Shadow giving him a hug while saying, "I love you too."

Shadow pulled her into a kiss, and Amy kissed back. Her first kiss with the guy she least expect. But she was so happy right now, she just closed her eyes and continued kissing him.

This is all she wanted... She wanted those three words... I love you...

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Shaina: Phew!**

**Lexi: That was pretty cool Bearbz!**

**Shaina: Use my OC name! Not my real name! DX**

**Lexi: I can't help it! Your name is so weird! XD**

**Shaina: *Sigh* Okay, by everyone! R&R!**


End file.
